


Puppy

by ilovelocust



Series: General Shiro AU [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Collars, Degradation, Focus Keith, M/M, Rutting, Viewpoint Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: General Shiro finds an alien pet that reminds him of an animal he had back home. He just has to see how Keith looks under it.





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, if you enjoyed this, but don't want your username tied to it. Remember you can always leave comments and kudos as a guest.

Keith moans, exaggerating the sound as he spreads his legs wider showing off his heavy cock. Kneeling at the feet of the General’s chair he’s the only show tonight, and he plans to make it a good one. Arching his back in display, while his fingers pluck and play. A tweak of a red peaked nipple, a teasing tug of his cock. Enough to entice, maybe enough to convince the General to stop watching and play too. His moan is entirely real at that thought.

Shiro tugs on his leash, prompting Keith to look up into his hungry smile. For this session the black leather collar is his only clothes, he’s to obey, and he isn’t allowed to speak. The last is the hardest, he wants to ask Shiro to pick him up, to touch him too, but all he can do is be patient and wait for his next instruction.

“Your such a good slut aren’t you,” Shiro says, tone deep with arousal. Keith preens at the praise, “But you can do better can’t you?” Better, but how does he want him to do better? Shiro’s pointed look at his cock answers that question. Oh, “Show me how good you can be.” Shiro says, leaning back in his chair, waiting. Keith can do that. He knows just what will please him.

Keith leans forwards, pressing his chest up against one of the General's impeccably dressed legs, before glancing up through his eye lashes. Making sure he’s allowed to touch this much. Shiro nods for him to continue. He kisses his knee, then Keith lowers himself closer to the ground, letting his balls rest against the tip of one shiny black boot.

Keith thrusts, and this time he doesn’t have to fake the moan, after so much teasing the friction feels good. He's rutting against the polished top of a shoe. There’s no better word for it. Low, degrading, an act better fit for a mindless animal shamelessly seeking pleasure, but Shiro hums approvingly. It doesn’t take much more to get him close. He tries to ask with his eyes alone for permission to come. He's done so good tonight, he doesn’t want to mess up now.

Shiro rests his hand in Keith’s hair, “Come for me sweetheart,” Shiro whispers. That’s all it takes, Keith cries out as his pleasure expands, sweeping through his body in a wave. Wringing him out and leaving him gasping.

Shiro pets his hair as he comes down, letting him catch his breath uninterrupted. Eventually he pushes away, he hasn’t finished yet. Keith leans down slowly, making sure Shiro is watching. His orgasm has left a mess all over the black of his boot. With one kitten lick, Keith begins to clean. Lapping up every drop of the briny liquid. The flavor leaves something to be desired, but it isn’t the worst thing he’s tasted. Besides, the General loves it when he cleans up after himself.

Keith sits up when he’s done opening his mouth to prove he swallowed it all, “Good boy,” Shiro smiles, scratching his scalp as a reward. Does this mean Shiro will fuck him now? He told him to prepare ahead of time, and there aren’t any toys pulled out. He’d gladly ride him, right there in the chair. Just so he can feel his warmth and hear his moans, knowing that Shiro was feeling pleasure because of him.

A ring permeates the room. Keith freezes. Someone is at the entry door to their suite. Has something gone wrong? Is the General needed? Surely it’s not a guest arriving so late, the General would never tolerate that, “Don’t move, I’ll be right back,” Shiro stands, dropping Keith’s leash on the chair as he leaves the bedroom. The door remains open, letting him hear the muffled conversation between Shiro and another male. He can’t pick out the topic, but when the entry door slide shut and Shiro starts walking back, his footsteps aren’t the only ones thumping across the floor.

“Keith we have company,” Shiro calls out, walking into the room. There is a sturdy leash trailing him, “You remember Doman, don’t you?” Keith remembers Doman, an overly friendly Vospit belonging to one of the officer’s under the General’s command. Shiro had been enamored with the beast when introduced, claiming it reminded him of a creature he’d owned back on Earth. As Doman follows Shiro into the room, Keith’s forced to wonder how he’d ever tamed such a creature. Doman is huge, coming up to Shiro’s waist on all fours. Sharp canines and thick corded muscles under short rough fur. Only the largest Galra keep such animals as pets, and he easily outweighs Keith two times over.

Shiro walks him like he’s no more dangerous than a pet rock, “His owner had to head back to Central for extra training,” Shiro says, securing Doman’s leash to the ring on the end of their bed, “I volunteered to watch the sweet darling for him while he’s away.” Shiro scratches the beast behind the ears, receiving a lick in return, with a smile. When he turns to Keith, there is an unfamiliar bottle in his hand.

Shiro crosses the room, kneeling down in front of Keith. His flesh hand is gentle against his cheek, “I thought that while he’s here, you might show our guest a good time,” Shiro says softly. Keith’s eyes flicker from Doman to Shiro. He should have guessed. Earlier was just about burning time, this is what Shiro really wants from him tonight.

He’s heard of the idea before. Some vids that circle among the troops show the act. Generally between a prisoner and one of the guards pets, often bloody, always humiliating. He always found something else to do when he realized what he was watching. Certainly never considered participating in any form or role, but now Shiro wants him to recreate one of those scenes for him. As always, there can be only one answer.

Keith nods, and Shiro kisses his forehead, “Good boy,” Shiro says, pulling his hand away. Shiro lifts the bottle, and Keith nose wrinkles as he’s sprayed with something that smells awful, “To help things along,” Shiro says, before standing up and grabbing Keith’s leash.

Doman’s gone still, sniffing the air. When Shiro begins to lead Keith over, all of the animal’s focus zeroes in on Keith. Nothing left to chance, Doman’s interest has been guaranteed.

Shiro stands between them long enough to tie Keith’s leash to the same rung as the other, but as soon as he moves, Doman is on him. His thick head shoving into Keith’s neck. Nearly bowling him over as the beast snorts and snuffs its way down his body, leaving thick drops of drool in his wake. Keith freezes. There is nothing between his naked skin and the sharp teeth of the animal except Doman’s interest in other things. He won’t risk making the thing think he has to take what he wants from Keith with violence.

Keith eeps, as a cold wet nose shoves its way between his ass cheeks. There is a yip, and one of Doman’s paws scratches across his shoulder, before the heavy mass of his torso almost crushes Keith to the floor. Something thick and long is slapping between his thighs, Keith’s breath hitches. There’s already lube, but this is much bigger than his fingers.

Doman’s dick pulls back, tip sliding heavily across Keith’s perineum until it catches on his rim. There's barely time to suck in a breath before Doman thrusts and Keith howls. Pain lances from his asshole and deep inside. As Doman’s cock forces him open, forces him to accommodate his entire girth and length in one hard thrust. There’s no pleasure in this, Doman fucks him like the animal he is. Fast short thrusts with no pause for him to adjust.

Keith claws at the floor, for want of something to dig into. Letting out small cries as his insides are abused. It feels likes he’s taking a battering ram up his ass, large and uncompromising.

Shiny black boots walk slowly towards him. Keith reaches out with one shaking hand. For what? Reassurance? Comfort? A new pain blooms before he can figure out what he’s asking for. The cock inside him is growing, stretching his insides further. The parts inside are getting too big to come back out. Pulling painfully on his rim on each attempt. Much more and he’ll tear. Spilling crimson blood onto the floor. Will Shiro take him to a doctor right away, or will the General make him wait until Doman’s finished?

He doesn’t find out. Doman shoves in hard and then stills, cum shooting out in spurts to fill Keith up. The dick doesn’t shrink after, keeping them locked together until Keith’s breath calms and his knees ache. Only then does he soften, pulling out and trotting away, leaving Keith to sink to the floor.

Shiro’s arms scoop him up moments afterward, big arms lifting him with ease, “You were beautiful, baby,” Shiro praises, carrying him to the top of their bed, “So good for me, taking care of our guest like that.” Keith basks in the warmth of Shiro’s words, as he’s laid down. Curling against Shiro’s chest as soon as the other man rests beside him. Shiro will take care of him now, love him and only him.

Fingers run through his hair, Keith would purr if he could. Instead he pushes into them, encouraging. He’s tired from their game, and sleep nearly claims him before Shiro speaks again, “We have Doman for a week. I wonder if that’s enough time to train him to mount you without the pheromones.” Keith blinks blearily, Shiro’s eyes are dark and eager, “Can you imagine? From here on out, no matter where he was, he’d want to mount your cute ass,” The squeeze to said ass isn’t unwelcome, even if the conversation promises not so fun things, “Will you let me try, baby?”

Letting him try means more than their normal nights spent in the General’s game. Spreading himself for an animal every night, go to sleep with an aching asshole until he’s loose enough to take the beast anywhere, but then again, it’s only a week. Then Doman goes home, and it will make Shiro so happy. Keith nods.

Shiro smiles softly, kissing his lips, “Thank you,” Shiro whispers, “Sleep well, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro does manage to train Damon. The next time they meet the animal in public it keeps trying to get to Keith but doesn't get close enough to give away what it actually wants. The owner is incredibly worried he just offended the General's favorite underling, and keeps Damon far far away from Keith from then on out.
> 
>  
> 
> This was really hard to write. I've never read any true blue bestiality fics, so I didn't really have anything to reference while writing this.


End file.
